Szablon:Występ/Ep
} | 1 = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 101. "Pilot" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 102. "Co kochasz najbardziej" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 103. "Zakochana Śnieżka" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 104. "Umowa" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 105. "Głos sumienia" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 106. "Pasterz" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 107. "Serce to samotny myśliwy" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 108. "Zrozpaczone dusze" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 109. "Biegun północny" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 110. "7:15 rano" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 111. "Owoc z zatrutego drzewa" }}} | 12|12a|12w|12n|12g = 112. "Powierzchowność" }}} | 13|13a|13w|13n|13g = 113. "Co przydarzyło się Frederickowi?" }}} | 14|14a|14w|14n|14g = 114. "Marzyciel" }}} | 15|15a|15w|15n|15g = 115. "Na gorącym uczynku" }}} | 16|16a|16w|16n|16g = 116. "Jądro ciemności" }}} | 17|17a|17w|17n|17g = 117. "Zaczarowany kapelusz" }}} | 18|18a|18w|18n|18g = 118. "Stajenny" }}} | 19|19a|19w|19n|19g = 119. "Powrót" }}} | 20|20a|20w|20n|20g = 120. "Nieznajomy" }}} | 21|21a|21w|21n|21g = 121. "Jabłko jak krew czerwone" }}} | 22|22a|22w|22n|22g = 122. "Kraina pozbawiona magii" }}} | }}} | 2 = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 201. "Klątwa zdjęta" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 202. "Łączą nas dwa światy" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 203. "Pani Jeziora" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 204. "Krokodyl" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 205. "Doktor" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 206. "Tallahassee" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 207. "Księżycowe dziecko" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 208. "W otchłani" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 209. "Królowa Kier" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 210. "Podstęp ze świerszczem" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 211. "Obcy" }}} | 12|12a|12w|12n|12g = 212. "W imię brata" }}} | 13|13a|13w|13n|13g = 213. "Mały" }}} | 14|14a|14w|14n|14g = 214. "Manhattan" }}} | 15|15a|15w|15n|15g = 215. "Królowa nie żyje" }}} | 16|16a|16w|16n|16g = 216. "Córka młynarza" }}} | 17|17a|17w|17n|17g = 217. "Witajcie w Storybrooke" }}} | 18|18a|18w|18n|18g = 218. "Odważny, prawdomówny i bezinteresowny" }}} | 19|19a|19w|19n|19g = 219. "Lacey" }}} | 20|20a|20w|20n|20g = 220. "Zła Królowa" }}} | 21|21a|21w|21n|21g = 221. "Druga gwiazda na prawo" }}} | 22|22a|22w|22n|22g = 222. "I prosto, aż do poranka" }}} | }}} | 3 = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 301. "Serce tego, który wierzy" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 302. "Zagubiona dziewczyna" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 303. "Całkiem zwyczajny elf" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 304. "Złe nawyki" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 305. "Dobra forma" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 306. "Arielka" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 307. "Ciemna pustka" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 308. "Pomyśl coś miłego" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 309. "Na ratunek Henry'emu" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 310. "Nowa Nibylandia" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 311. "Powrót do domu" }}} | 12|12a|12w|12n|12g = 312. "Nowojorska serenada" }}} | 13|13a|13w|13n|13g = 313. "Polowanie na czarownice" }}} | 14|14a|14w|14n|14g = 314. "Wieża" }}} | 15|15a|15w|15n|15g = 315. "Spokojne głowy" }}} | 16|16a|16w|16n|16g = 316. "Nie łatwo być zielonym" }}} | 17|17a|17w|17n|17g = 317. "Piracka bandera" }}} | 18|18a|18w|18n|18g = 318. "Przenikanie" }}} | 19|19a|19w|19n|19g = 319. "Osobliwa rzecz" }}} | 20|20a|20w|20n|20g = 320. "Kansas" }}} | 21|21a|21w|21n|21g = 321. "Śnieżne zaspy" }}} | 22|22a|22w|22n|22g = 322. "Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej" }}} | }}} | 4 = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 401. "Opowieść o dwóch siostrach" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 402. "Śnieżyca" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 403. "Wyboista droga" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 404. "Uczeń Czarnoksiężnika" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 405. "Zbite szkło" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 406. "Sprawy rodzinne" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 407. "Królowa Śniegu" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 408. "Roztrzaskane lustro, część 1" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 409. "Roztrzaskane lustro, część 2" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 410. "Upadek" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 411. "Zaburzone widzenie" }}} | 12|12a|12w|12n|12g = 412. "Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy" }}} | 13|13a|13w|13n|13g = 413. "Ciemność na skraju miasta" }}} | 14|14a|14w|14n|14g = 414. "Bez wybaczenia" }}} | 15|15a|15w|15n|15g = 415. "Wejście smoka" }}} | 16|16a|16w|16n|16g = 416. "Biedna, nieszczęsna dusza" }}} | 17|17a|17w|17n|17g = 417. "Najlepiej ułożone plany" }}} | 18|18a|18w|18n|18g = 418. "Złote serce" }}} | 19|19a|19w|19n|19g = 419. "Współczucie dla de Vil" }}} | 20|20a|20w|20n|20g = 420. "Lily" }}} | 21|21a|21w|21n|21g = 421. "Matka" }}} | 22|22a|22w|22n|22g = 422. "Operacja Mangusta, część 1" }}} | 23|23a|23w|23n|23g = 423. "Operacja Mangusta, część 2" }}} | }}} | 5 = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 501. "Mroczna Emma" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 502. "Cena" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 503. "Stolica Zguby" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 504. "Rozbite królestwo" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 505. "Łapacz snów" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 506. "Niedźwiedź i łuk" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 507. "Nimue" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 508. "Narodziny" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 509. "Król Niedźwiedź" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 510. "Złamane serce" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 511. "Łabędzi śpiew" }}} | 12|12a|12w|12n|12g = 512. "Dusze tych, którzy odeszli" }}} | 13|13a|13w|13n|13g = 513. "Zachody miłosne" }}} | 14|14a|14w|14n|14g = 514. "Diabelskie nasienie" }}} | 15|15a|15w|15n|15g = 515. "Bracia Jones" }}} | 16|16a|16w|16n|16g = 516. "Nasz upadek" }}} | 17|17a|17w|17n|17g = 517. "Jej przystojny bohater" }}} | 18|18a|18w|18n|18g = 518. "Rubinowe pantofelki" }}} | 19|19a|19w|19n|19g = 519. "Siostry" }}} | 20|20a|20w|20n|20g = 520. "Ognisty ptak" }}} | 21|21a|21w|21n|21g = 521. "Ostatnie namaszczenie" }}} | 22|22a|22w|22n|22g = 522. "Tylko Ty" }}} | 23|23a|23w|23n|23g = 523. "Nieopowiedziana historia" }}} | }}} | 6 = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 601. "Wybawca" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 602. "Gorzka mikstura" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 603. "Drugi pantofelek" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 604. "Dziwny przypadek" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 605. "Uliczne szczury" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 606. "Głębokie wody" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 607. "Bez serca" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 608. "Będę Twoim lustrem" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 609. "Zamienione dzieci" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 610. "Szkoda, że Cię tu nie ma" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 611. "Twardsi niż reszta" }}} | 12|12a|12w|12n|12g = 612. "Morderstwo najgorszego sortu" }}} | 13|13a|13w|13n|13g = 613. "Złowróżbne wzory" }}} | 14|14a|14w|14n|14g = 614. "Strona 23" }}} | 15|15a|15w|15n|15g = 615. "Niezwykłe miejsce" }}} | 16|16a|16w|16n|16g = 616. "Mały pomocnik matki" }}} | 17|17a|17w|17n|17g = 617. "Przebudzenie" }}} | 18|18a|18w|18n|18g = 618. "Tam, gdzie latają drozdy" }}} | 19|19a|19w|19n|19g = 619. "Czarna wróżka" }}} | 20|20a|20w|20n|20g = 620. "Pieśń w twoim sercu" }}} | 21|21a|21w|21n|21g = 621. "Ostatnia bitwa, część 1" }}} | 22|22a|22w|22n|22g = 622. "Ostatnia bitwa, część 2" }}} | }}} | 7 = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 701. "Hyperion Heights" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 702. "A Pirate's Life" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 703. "The Garden of Forking Paths" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 704. "Beauty" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 705. "Greenbacks" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 706. "Wake Up Call" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 707. "Eloise Gardener" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 708. "Pretty in Blue" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 709. "One Little Tear" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 710. "The Eighth Witch" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 711. "Secret Garden" }}} | }}} | W = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = 101. "Down the Rabbit Hole" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = 102. "Trust Me" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = 103. "Forget Me Not" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = 104. "The Serpent" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = 105. "Heart of Stone" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = 106. "Who's Alice" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = 107. "Bad Blood" }}} | 8|8a|8w|8n|8g = 108. "Home" }}} | 9|9a|9w|9n|9g = 109. "Nothing to Fear" }}} | 10|10a|10w|10n|10g = 110. "Dirty Little Secrets" }}} | 11|11a|11w|11n|11g = 111. "Heart of the Matter" }}} | 12|12a|12w|12n|12g = 112. "To Catch a Thief" }}} | 13|13a|13w|13n|13g = 113. "And They Lived..." }}} | }}} | S = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = Odcinek specjalny #01. "Magic Is Coming" }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = Odcinek specjalny #02. "The Price of Magic" }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = Odcinek specjalny #03. "Journey to Neverland" }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = Odcinek specjalny #04. "Wicked Is Coming" }}} | 5|5a|5w|5n|5g = Odcinek specjalny #05. "Storybrooke Has Frozen Over" }}} | 6|6a|6w|6n|6g = Odcinek specjalny #06. "Secrets of Storybrooke" }}} | 7|7a|7w|7n|7g = Odcinek specjalny #07. "[[Dark Swan Rises|Dark Swan Rises: A Once Upon a Time Fan Celebration]]" }}} | }}} | K = } | 1|1a|1w|1n|1g = Shadow of the Queen }}} | 2|2a|2w|2n|2g = Out of the Past }}} | 3|3a|3w|3n|3g = Red's Untold Tale }}} | 4|4a|4w|4n|4g = Regina Rising }}} | }}} }}